


Midnight Hugs

by Pigioneer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender RPF
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Kissing, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24776566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pigioneer/pseuds/Pigioneer
Summary: Just two boys cuddling and kissing after a long mission.Ya know the cute stuff
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	Midnight Hugs

The mission took hours and Lance was sweating by the time his lion reached her hanger. All he wanted to do was go to sleep, but his extensive skincare routine prevented that. 'Maybe I can skip one day, ' he thought with a grimace. 

On the walk back to his room Lance felt thin arms wrap around him. His brain was only half awake to realize that it was Keith hugging him and not some intruder. Lance continued walking keeping his strides short and slow. Keith was practically hanging off him by the time they made it to Lances' room.

"Keith buddy, you gotta let go now alright?" Lance spoke softly and only received a grunt in response. He made quick to untangle Keith from his back and lay him on his bed. Pulling off Keith's paladin armor was a bit more difficult, but he managed.

Lance had removed his own armor and settled himself beside Keith. The bed was small and made for one person but dammit Lance was gonna cuddle his boyfriend. 

Keith let out a few more grunts before twisting around and giving Lance a few quick kisses, all landing anywhere but Lances' lips.

Lance wrapped his arms around Keiths smaller frame and pulled him impossibly closer. "I love you, you know that?"

"Mmm, of course, I do."

Lance closed any gaps between them and kissed Keith like his life depended on it. It didn't last long since both boys were exhausted from the day's mission, but it still felt perfect. 

When they separated Keith rolled over so that his back was facing Lance. The two boys fell asleep like that wrapped up in each others love.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've written Klance so I do hope I got it right. Leave comments and kudos!


End file.
